Mirror Mirror
by Lady Lara Black
Summary: During the final battle Hermione Granger is thrown into a world different but similar. Same old Jazz I own nothing, I profit from nothing JK Rowling does. No infringement is intended
1. Pop Goes the Serpant

A/N Hermione is sucked into a world that is a "mirror image" of her challenge found on WIKTT did not have much rules so I borrowed some from another AU challenge by Mistress Vamp that was found on GE. There is so much to mention about the challenge that will be written when it comes up. formerly known as Pop goes the Weasel. This fic has all book spoilers up to and including DH.

The wild haired brown-eyed girl known as Hermione Granger was beaten, bloody and tired. She did not want to move from her spot from where she was sitting in the Shrieking Shack. Across from her was the body of her mentor, partner and lover Severus Snape the latest victim of the battle waging all around her.

The dark wizard known as Voldemort had terrorized the wizarding world for many years until his supposed demise in 1981 when a killing curse backfired on him. He was threatened by a prophecy concerning a child, during the night he tried to eliminate that child when the incident occurred. The boy grew up to be one of her best friends Harry Potter. Out of loyalty to her friend she stuck by him through everything. What made Voldemort so invincible were the objects he stored his soul in so he could not die a normal death. What Harry didn't now but she knew is that he himself was an object Hecrux and he himself would have to die to a certain extent to defeat his enemy. A truth she was not allowed to divulge but will be known soon. Harry was on his way to the Headmaster's office to view this fact. It was an honorable goal but like all things was a price. She lost everyone she had ever loved or cared for in this bloody battle.

Every last member of her family, Dumbledore, Mad Eye, The Weasleys who where like her parents, Sirius, Ron, Remus, Tonks Ginny, Luna, Neville, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Hagrid, and Professor McGonagall. It was just she and Harry now. She was tired of the death and destruction, she just wanted to rest and go with them. Then she had a startling thought. Death was needed to destroy the Hecrux left in Harry, but what if he chooses to stay with the dead instead of returning and finishing the battle? It was always a possibility that he would not return, Dumbledore always said that free will was a major factor in magic and spells. Her mind went back to a conversation she had with Tonks shortly after burying Dumbledore.

"_I am so scared Tonks" The older woman put her arms around her and said, " It is perfectly natural to be afraid right now. I would be more concerned if you where not." "Do you think it is hard to die?"_

"_No, I don't think so, I have been close to death enough times to know it is nothing to be afraid of. What would scare me is that all that I worked hard for would be in vain."_

If she let go without seeing this through then everything would have been for nothing, and Tonks and the rest of them meant too much to her to let that happen. Severus had a plan in this eventuality. He was always prepared for almost anything.

She looked down at the rings that where on her fingers on her right hand. They where given to her for her protection during the battle. It did not seem necessary to wear anymore. She pulled them off and put them in her vest pocket where she had a secret pocket, a pocket Severus insisted on.

She then leaned down and kissed Severus's cold lips. " I will be with all of you soon, I just need to be certain that it is over first, Save a seat for me love". She went into his waistcoat and removed a yellow stone on a gold chain and a potion from his secret pocket he had sewed in years ago. She put the stone around her neck and drank the potion. She then took her wand in one hand, and took the elder wand that Harry left with her and put it in her back pocket. She Apparated to the school grounds humming "Pop Goes the Weasel" memories of her life flashed in her mind

All around the mulberry bush, The monkey chased the WeaselMeeting Ron and Harry on the train for the first timeThe monkey chased the Weasel

_**Florish and Blotts with her parents buying books for her first year; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley accompanying them for the second year books, Mr. Weasley standing up for them to Mr. Malfoy **_

The monkey stopped to pull the sockVisiting Hagrid at his hut, talking about their adventuresPop goes the Weasel

_**Meeting Bill and Charlie for the first time;**_

_**Charlie showing her dragons for the Tri Wizard Tournament**_

_**Victor asking her out**_

Half a pound of Temmpy Ice

_**Fred and George selling their experiments in the Griffondor common room,**_

Half a pound of Tricle

_**Meeting Remus on the train, feeling his calm patience in the classroom,**_

Mix it up and Make it Nice

_**Hermione, Ginny and Tonks bonding over a pillow fight in Grimmauld Place **_

Pop Goes the Weasel

_**Sirius putting up Christmas Decorations and dancing with her all night at Grimmauld Place**_

Up and down the city RoadBonding with Kingsley over a snow ball fightIn and out the EagleStaying up with Bill during the full moonThat the way the money goesRemus proposing to herPop goes the WeaselDumbledore's smiling in welcome each year at HogwartsFor you might sew and sewPicking flowers with Neville and Luna for HerbologyThat's the way the money goesWalking hand and hand through Knockturn ally with SeverusPop goes the Weasel

She stood in the great hall surrounded by Death Eaters and bodies of the fallen the DA, The Qudditch Team, The professors, all went down valiantly in battle. In the middle of the bodies was Harry, eyes closed peacefully. He must have deduced that she had the wand "Give me the elder wand or die like your precious Harry." For a moment all she could do was stare at Harry's face, her best friend was gone. The last reason for living or fighting was gone. It only strengthened her resolve to be sure that the Voldemort would die for good this night, she didn't care if she had to die to do it.

Voldemort must have been so distracted by his apparent victory he did not see Harry's spirit smirk at her and enter the stone around her neck.

"You are pathetic, to think I was afraid of you. You are a hypocrite and a liar. You claim to be pureblood when you started this little cause all the while you are half blood. You kill people that are defenseless and too young to defend themselves. You allow other to do your work and die for your cause while you sit away watching the carnage. You are even afraid of death you bloody coward.

You are useless in the old ways that nearly destroy you, it nearly destroyed you then and it will destroy you now."

He growled in rage and grabbed a wand from the closest death eater and went after her.

She knew she was nothing compared to Voldemort, but she gave a good fight, thanks to Snape, Sirius and others showing her how to duel.

The lore of the elder wand was one of the many things she learned over the years, a truth that dawned on her while she was fighting. In all the lore she studied about the wand it said that there were two ways to gain ownership, a duel, or the previous owner willingly give it up. Harry willingly gave her the wand he won from Draco, the one that disarmed Dumbledore in the first place, the owner of the elder wand. This means that even if Voldemort gets it he can't kill her because the wand accepted her as owner. She could hear Harry in her mind say "that's right Hermione, always the intelligent one." She was startled by his voice and paused for a fraction of a second.

Her moment's pause enables Voldemort to knock her over and grab the elder wand from her pocket. "Goodbye Mudblood" he said coldly as he raised the wand to end it all.

" See you in Hell Tom" she replied defiantly.

Voldemort said the words that should have ended it all for her but like she predicted the wand knew her to be the true master of the wand. The curse was forced the curse back and killing Voldemort for good. Before she could react another beam of light forced her backward into a mirror that was in the corner. She remembered hitting the mirror then nothing else.


	2. Order of the Lynx

An:/ I forgot to mention that Adrian Percy as the boy who lived , and Justin Finch Flannery in a larger part of the story and Fluer /Pansy and Draco Harry are parings that are involved in the challenge as well as Remus as Potion master, and someone you don't expect to be Voldemort

Su Li is a character that was in the outline of the original book but never ended up there in the end Fluer does not have an accent in my story in case you were wondering

Adrian was sitting in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place filling in his other best friend Su li on the situation.

"That is incredible Adrian. How did you know?"

"The connection" he said simply. The young wizard didn't need to explain any further nor did he have to she and Justin witnessed it many times before since their first year. The mysterious connection he had to Lady Voldemort due to the night the dark witch attempted to kill him. The witch was connected to lord Voldermort a wizard that was the darkest and most dangerous wizard in their world. He received a strange scar that night and a doorway into their minds that he couldn't always close. If they didn't know they will soon enough witch was an unnerving thought since it was the dark wizards that killed Hermione Black in the first place.

"I know you might not want to hear this but someone has to say it. It could be some sort of a trap." said the young Chinese witch with obvious tone of regret.

" Don't you think I know that? But…"

Just then their friend Pansy Parkinson burst in with her partner Fleur Delacour behind her"Is it true? Is Hermione alive?"

Adrian was not at all surprised at the outburst, Pansy and Hermione were very close friends and she would be as concerned about her as he was

"Look we don't know if it is the same person as we know, but she sure as heck looks a lot like her" said Adrian

"Where is she now?" asked Su almost afraid of the answer

"In the master bedroom of course the only place Sirius would consider putting her"

" He is obviously not thinking with his Auror training" replied Fleur

"Can you blame him? He was married to her for Merlin's sake!" Shouted Adrian

"I'm sorry…"

"It is alright Adrian you loved her too" replied the blond witch in an understanding manner.

"How many Order of the Lynx know about this?" asked Pansy

" I'm not sure but they will probably know by the end of the day"

"The end of the day? That is a long time to wait to know what to do" said Adrian in a frustrated tone

"Perhaps but we have no other choice, there is a war going on and we can't be too careful"

Said Su. Adrian knew she was probably right and went to see his girlfriend for a time to distract himself from what was going on

Hermione woke up sore all over the next morning. It appeared as though she was in Grimmauld Place but not in any room she recognized. There was a glass of water by the bed and two figures by the doorway. How odd, is this how heaven looks like? And wasn't there no pain in heaven? She was startled to see the blanket move and a tabby cat emerge that remined her a lot like professor McGonagall. The brunette felt parched and was grateful to see a glass of water in a nearby table. The young witch sat up drank some water and the cat jumped into her lap Hermione who missed her cat crookshanks didn't mind one bit and pet the cat and was pleased to hear the purring from the black and white cat with green eyes and waited for the figures to enter. She was surprised to see Filtch enter in blue robes with kind eyes and a Dumbledore like twinkle. Behind him was who appeared to be Trelawney but not the woman that Hermione remembered. There was no air of flakeyness about her, in fact there was an air of quiet power, she was not wearing glasses and she was wearing dramatic black make up. Her clothing was also black and bat like, it was almost if Snape possessed the body of the woman.

Flitch came to her and asked"May we come in?"

"Sure I guess"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Argus Filtch"

"and her?"

"Cybil Trewlawney"

"And what is your name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger"

"May I ask what you are doing here?"

"At Grimmauld Place? I don't rightly know how I got here. I was fighting the final battle at Hogwarts, and I fought Voldemort. I was hurt and I lost consciousness, next thing I know I woke up here"

"have you heard of a man named Sirius Black?"

"Yes, I lived with him for a time for my protection. He is my best friend's godfather. Why are you asking me about a man who has been dead for four years?"

"May I ask about your best friend?"

"What kind of question is that? You know very well my best friend is harry Potter and my other best friend is Ron Weasley. I think that I have been patient enough I think that I deserve an answer. What is this all about?"

James Potter quietly crept up the stairs to the woman who could cause a lot of trouble in his life and listened outside the door to hear what was being discussed

" Like you Mrs Black we are at a loss for words" replied the other wizard carefully

"Mrs Black I told you that my name was Granger" said the witch confused

"Yes of course my mistake" said the man in a placating tone, but it was clear that he meant what he said

"It is my duty as a first class sorcerer and headmaster of Hogworts to be cautious in this dangerous times of the Voldemorts. I hope you understand that you are our guest until we can verify your story"

The witch speechless from confusion simply nodded.

The older witch finally spoke " Is there anything that you require?"

"Can I talk to Harry Potter?"

"When he arrives I will give him the message that you want to talk to him"

James recognized the tone and language as that it was the end of the conversation so he ducked in the corner to avoid being seen as the pair left the room followed by the cat he knew as Lily "Wormtail" Evans

"Did you get anything from her Cybil?"

"That she is as confused about the situation as we are."

"And?" said the wizard as he sensed her hesitation

"There was something else in her mind, something dark and dangerous. I don't think she is aware of it but it can very well be something disastrous to us if we step the wrong way. We must keep a close eye on her and proceed carefully"

James wondered what she could possibly want with his younger brother Harry or even was a good idea to even see her.

He was so deep in thought that he almost missed the presence of his friend and were-vamp Nymphadora Tonks

"What are you doing?" asked the purple haired witch making James jump slightly

"I told you never to do that!"

"You wouldn't be startled if you didn't have such a guilty conscience!" shot back the witch

She paused and asked " Did you find out anything usful?"

"Only that she is as confused as we are and is a walking time bomb"

"Have you seen Sirius?"

"No, but it is fair to say that he is probably in the wine cellar" replied the witch in a mournful tone

The dark haired wizard sighed and said "Probably shouldn't bother him then. Can I get some shut eye in your room?"

"Sure" said the witch but she was alone, the wizard didn't bother waiting for her answer.

The witch knew how much James loved Sirius and was elated when Sirius finally gave in and had a relationship with James like James always wanted. Tonks always believed that it was a bad idea, Sirius still clung to the memory of Hermione, he refused to sleep in their room keeping it the way she left it, as though she would return any moment. It wasn't healthy and it wasn't fair to either Hermione's memory or to James. Then she heard a slight sound and movement and she saw her current boyfriend Severus Snape dressed leather. His hair was shiny and pulled back revealing tattoo of a dog on his neck and tattooes of a lynx on his left hand and a star on his right wrist, his usal blue sunglasses hung off his sharp nose.

"How is James?"

Tonks couldn't speak she just shook her head tears for her ex and cousin filled her eyes. Severus took her in his arms and put his head in her purple hair at a loss of how to tell her everything will be alright, probably because chances were it never will be.

The cat watched the pair sadly and crept of to the room that Lucius shared with his brother Draco she was disappointed when she didn't find him. She changed into her human form of tomato red hair and emerald green eyes hair in a plait and wearing faded jeans. Finally Lucius came but she didn't have time to talk to him he informed her that a meeting of the order was being held in about an hour.

Cybill went to the cellar of Grimmauld Place were the members of the Order of the Lynx were gathering. Her colluge at the school and professor of Potions Remus Lupin, head Auror Lockheart, his partner Auror Peter Pettigrew the vampire Marlene Mckinnon, her husband werewolf Fenrir Greyback, Professor of history of Magic Bellatrix Black-McNair, professor of care of magical creatures Barty Croch Jr, professor Crabbe of Muggle Studies, Professor Goyle professor of History of Magic, Narcissa Black and her husband Regelus professor of Astronomy, Auror Rodulphus Lestrange, Professor of Transfiguration Lucius Malfoy, Auror James Potter and his team, Lily Evans, Nymphadora Tonks and Severus Snape, The current owner of the home and their host Sirius Black and the disowned Charles Weasley .

"I think the best thing to do is to throw her out before our secret headquarters doesn't remain secret" said Remus

The table exploded and they spoke all at once

"Oh right that is how you deal with everything isn't it Lupin ignore the problem it will go away" shot back Snape

"you can't do that" exclaimed Peter Sirius, Lily, Regelus, Narcissa, Charlie ,Tonks and Bellatrix in unison

It will be ludicrous…!"exclaimed Lucius

"More to the point it would be murder!" agreed Barty Junior

"but if she stays she will be a danger to us!" shot back Tweleny and Remus nodded his head

"Who are we to decide who lives and who dies?" exclaimed Goyle

"We will be no better than the Voldemorts!" said Crabbe and McNair nodded in agreement

"I thought this order was about protecting beings no matter what race it is!" said a furious Fenrir

"if you do that to a witch what do you plan on doing with us?" agreed Marlene

"QUIET." shouted Filtch as he entered the room

"We will never win this war with all this fighting unless we put our differences aside we have no chance! Now Mad Eye you have been quiet all this time what do you suggest?"

"I agree that letting her stay here would be a problem, but if she is innocent she will not stand a chance. So I suggest that we do what she requested and let her talk to young Harry Potter, and if he finds out anything interesting he should communicate it to us."

"What do you think James?"

After a long pause the werewolf said "He is up to it he is one of the best wizards of his age. I know that he would do whatever we need. I will go and inform him" and left without permission

Sirius watched him go then stood up and said " If any of you take matters into your own hands you will answer to me"

"Typical Black thinking with your nether regions rather than your head, but then again she was good at that wasn't she, I expect she got a medal for it at one time or another "

"How dare you Lupin!" exclaimed Sirius as he went for the collar of his robes "She was my wife! Talk about her like that again and I will rip your lungs out!"

Sirius was pulled away from Remus by Severus who dragged him away to the wine cellar so he could cool down

Remus felt the hot eyes of his childhood friend burning holes through his scull in her anger

Lily had a strong friendship with Hermione and was still loyal to her and her memory.

"What the fuck was that!" she demanded as she crossed her arms, her eyes flashing in anger

"I don't know what you mean.."

"You know bloody well what I mean! You basically called Hermione a whore in front of her husband! You are angry at how things worked out between us. Fine be angry at me, I can take it and I deserve it. The next time you insult her memory you will not have to worry about Sirius, I will be the one who will beat your arse" she spat out through clenched teeth and left for her apartment

Remus was not the kind to admit that he was wrong publicly but he was the kind to make amends. As much as he hated to admit it Lily was right, it wasn't fair to blame this girl for what happened in the past with Hermione Black.

He crept up the stairs and knocked softly on the door and she called for him to enter. Her face lit up in a smile when she saw him, then it melted away into confusion.

"My name is Remus Lupin"

"I know who you are"

"How do you know me?"

"Is that some kind of trick question?"

'No if you would humor me I would greatly appreciate it"

"Well I first met you at Hogwarts when you taught DADA, then you became my friend , then my um fiancé. "

"Do you have a ring?"

"In my vest"

The wizard went to the clothing that was neatly folded at the foot of the bed and picked up the vest and found the ring in the secret pocket just like she said. It looked exactly like his mother's ring down to the engraving the rune for love on the gold band.

It was then the wizard saw that she was wearing a stone and two medals around her neck. "may I take these?" he asked as he pointed to the ring and the necklaces

When she hesitated he said "I will take care of them and let you know immediately what I come up with"

"Alright, but you have to tell me everything I am tired of being in the dark"

"It is a deal" he said as he bowed to her rather curtly and left the room

When he left he went to his room and opened the small cigar box that held him megar possessions including his mother's ring. He was rather shocked to find that it was still there and he put the two rings side by side. It was impossible but there it was two identical rings. If it was missing he could write it off as some kind of trick, and think nothing more of it. Something was obviously going on something that he could not figure out on his own. There was only one place to get answers, the order's library

Sirius was seething in the wine cellar where he was locked in by Severus

_"Bloody Hell Padfoot let me out!"_

_"No way Prongs you need to sleep it off before you do something or say something you regret!"_

_Besides this will hurt me more than it will hurt you"_

_"Damn right it will hurt if you don't let me out bloody git, right bloody now!"_

He banged his fist on the door and slid down to the ground

He was not able to sleep without his wife so he made a makeshift room to spend the time apart from her. There was a cot in front of him to the left there was a wardrobe. It was not his idea, that notion belonged to James. The night when he couldn't be alone James stayed with him and James would not abide sleeping in a dingy cellar. Sirius owned his old mate that much since he offered to keep him company at times when the dreams got really awful. He was slowly getting away from his grief over Hermione when yesterday morning he heard his cousin shout. James rolled over on his back on the cot that was next to his and scratched his neck with his left hand The scar was the remains of the attack that made him into a werewolf and constant reminder of what he was . The wizard ran his fingers through his dark hair that was never even in the backend then went to the side table and put on his square glasses.

_"Morning mate what was that?"_

_"I don't know Moony sounds like Adrian"_

_James said "maybe you should find out what is wrong"_

_The wizard wiped his eyes and got up only out of obligation to Adrian who was his ward._

_"Adrian what is the matter?"_

_"Hermione, she is in trouble!"_

_"Come on mate you know that it is impossible"_

_"Yes I know but I need to go, if I am wrong I feel like a fool no harm done, but if I am right then we make sure nothing happens to the girl we both care about"_

Sirius knew that look so well, the stubborn look of his cousin Ted Tonks when he had something in his head. Sirius dressed and went with him and his best friend and was shocked beyond belief when he saw his beloved witch back from the dead. It was her but it wasn't, her hair was loose, while his wife always had it in a French plait, she had no ear piercings while his Hermione wore pearl earings, her clothing was muggle while his wife chose to wear wizard robes. However when he touched her, she felt the same, her skin was soft and smelled of her favorite lotion that smelled like peaches

He was a man of reason but his passion took over and he took her in his arms and returned her to her home and lay her on her bed

James's grandmother Poppy Potter was shocked when she saw her but immediately went into action tending to her

"_Sirius dear please give us some privacy"_

_"She is my bloody wife woman! There is nothing I havn't seen before!"_

_"Sirius Orion Black you will leave this room right now and let this poor girl have her privacy!"_

_He was about to object when he felt his friend Lily tug him away and into the hallway._

_"Don't Sirius, for both your sakes you better let madame Potter tend to her "_

_"Lily"_

_"Don't start Sirius she is the only one that can be objective here out of the both of us and you know it. She loved you Sirius she would want you and the Order to be safe. Do it for her"_

The wizard reluctantly did what his friend suggested and now the memories of her that he fought so hard to keep at bay began to flow back

_Seeing her for the first time on the Hogwarts Express_

_Being in awe of her in her ruby red dress at the Hogwarts Ball_

_Watching her struggle to complete her Auror's degree and Order initiation at the same time_

_Becoming friends then partners_

_Being assigned the task that required them to be husband and wife_

_The night they were attacked and their passion for each other came real_

_Marry me love, I want it to be real this time_

_Yes Sirius I would be proud to be your wife_

_Sirius felt the tears in his eyes when he remembered the horrible night he belived her to be gone forever_

_Lily ran in with torn and bloody robes unable to speak coherently the only words that came out was "Hermione"_

_Sirius knew in his bones that something was wrong he ran to Knockturn Alley where Lily and Hermione were on a mission, he heard Aidrian run behind him just as worried as he was. The older wizard's knees buckled when he saw her body in the allyway staring up at the stars, wide open and her throat torn out. He fell to the ground next to her eardrums ready to burst from Adrian screams_


End file.
